


gray lies

by foxescripts



Series: farewells [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Light Angst, M/M, Manga Spoiler, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxescripts/pseuds/foxescripts
Summary: "You're actually worried about me, aren't you?""What if I am? What are you gonna do about it?”“Nothing! But you,” Hinata said, poking his chest, “you can be a little honest about it.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: farewells [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740748
Comments: 14
Kudos: 300





	gray lies

Hinata was leaving.

It wasn't like Kei thought they would all stay together once they graduated high school. That they would go to the same university or follow the same path. That they would all hold hands until they crossed the finish line. He wasn't  _ naive. _

But he'd always thought that they would at least be a bit closer to each other - just a couple of train rides away. 

(Kei wondered when he became so clingy.)

But he didn't expect that the distance would be something that couldn't be crossed by a couple of train rides. He didn’t expect it to be all the way to another country. Another  _ continent.  _ He didn’t expect it to be halfway across the globe.

He should have, honestly.

Hinata was always flying. He was never the kind of person to settle in one place for a long time. Of  _ fucking  _ course _ ,  _ he would get the wild idea to switch to beach and go all the way to Brazil to train.

Sometimes, Kei wondered how Hinata’s mind worked. He was simple.. An honest person who declared what he wanted to do and what he  _ would  _ want to do.

He should have been predictable.

But somehow, his every decision always managed to leave Kei dumbfounded, musing on which clues he missed that he had never thought that Hinata would reach this conclusion.

_ And now,  _ Kei thought as he picked up the balls from the floor _ , and now he wants to go to Brazil. _

“Tsukishima, why are you so quiet?” Hinata asked, because it wasn’t enough that he was in Kei’s head, of course, he had to materialize in front of him too.

Stupid.

He was the one leaving to a foreign land where he knew no one and was about to be culture shocked and yet here he was, staring at Kei with a frown on his face like he was the one worried for him instead of it being the other way around.

“Nothing,” he answered, carrying the balls and walking to the storage room. He didn’t need to turn around to know that Hinata was following him. “Just thinking about how dumb you would be in Rio. Try to not be too humiliating, will you?” he finished, putting the balls in the cart.

Hinata scoffed. “I’m not leaving until we graduate! I’ll train for a year too before I leave!”

_ Roughly two years. _

That wasn’t enough at all. That was way too short. Way too fast.

“How reassuring,” Kei said sarcastically, leaving Hinata alone in the storage room.

Or at least, he tried to.

But Hinata was there on the door, spreading his arms in an attempt to block Kei’s way out. “You’re actually worried about me, aren’t you?” he said, and although it was a question, Hinata made it sound like a statement.

For someone so short, he had such a huge presence that couldn’t be ignored in and out of the court.

But Kei wasn’t one to be intimidated. He refused to be so.

So he took a step closer to Hinata, until Hinata was straining his neck to look up at Kei so they could be eye-to-eye.

Kei almost allowed himself to smirk.

It was dumb, but Kei liked this. This stupid height difference. 

It would always be a constant between them. Something that wouldn’t change no matter how many years would pass and how much they would change. That Hinata would always be shorter than him, and Kei would still be in the perfect height to drape his chin on top of Hinata’s head.

If he wanted to.

If he had the guts to do it.

“What if I am?” Kei said. “What are you gonna do about it?”

“Nothing! But you,” Hinata said, poking his chest with his finger, “you can be a little honest about it.” 

“What? Just say ‘ _ Hinata, I am worried because I care about you’  _ like that?”

Hinata nodded his head, pleased, “See! That wasn’t so difficult, right?!”

Kei rolled his eyes and flicked Hinata on the forehead. “You’re annoying. I’ll never say that.”

Hinata rubbed the spot on his forehead and glared at Kei. “You just did, though.”

Kei didn’t bother answering him. He noted that he could leave the room now that Hinata was no longer blocking his way, but he stayed.

And stared. And Hinata stared back. 

They stayed like that for seconds, as if waiting for the other to do the next move.

It was Kei who gave in. He licked his lips before asking, “Are you sure about the Rio thing?”

Hinata straightened his back, there was no trace of his playfulness on his face now, only conviction. “My answer from 30 minutes ago didn’t change. I am, Tsukishima.” 

When Kei didn’t say anything, Hinata continued, “I’ll be fine. You don’t have to worry -”

“I’m not worried about you,” Kei cut him off, stern.

And it was true. Kei had no doubt in his mind that Hinata would be fine.

He was Hinata. Annoying Hinata who had never backed down from his own word. Hinata who had always stolen hearts wherever he went. Hinata who had somehow wormed his way into Kei’s skin until he was stuck in there and Kei couldn’t pull him out.

So no, he wasn’t worried about Hinata.

Something flashed in Hinata’s eyes. It could be confusion. It could be anger. Or it could be hurt. Kei didn’t analyze it anymore before he was walking out of the room, leaving Hinata alone, probably wondering what happened and why the mood suddenly changed.

Kei didn’t know if he could explain it. And he hated it because he was supposed to be the rational one. The one who  _ thinks. _

He wasn’t worried about Hinata. He would be fine.

Kei was worried about  _ himself _ .

Brazil was so far away. Hinata would be so far away.

And there was no way he could tell Hinata how those words felt like a stab in his chest, leaving him gasping for air.

**Author's Note:**

> i really said i wont post anything tonight only to open another blank document and write something quick huh lakshflkanfknasg


End file.
